video_game_charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Stryker
Kurtis Stryker is a character from Mortal Kombat series. Biography Original Timeline Stryker's biography screen in Mortal Kombat 3 revealed that he was the leader of the Riot Control Brigade when Outworld's portal opened over New York City. He attempted to keep order among the populace in the ensuing chaos, but soon all human souls were taken by Shao Kahn with the exception of those that belonged to the chosen warriors. Stryker did not understand why he had been spared until he received a vision from Raiden, instructing him to head west in order to meet with the other chosen warriors and learn about the importance of his survival. Although he did not wish to be one of the few souls that was spared, he entered the fray with the intention of avenging the lives of the innocent that he had vowed to serve and protect. Along with the other warriors, Stryker assisted in liberating Earthrealm from Shao Kahn's clutches. He later reappeared in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon with a complete redesign, including clothing resembling riot gear. Alternate Timeline He is the partner of Kabal in the SWAT organization. Both were chosen to be part of the 9 warriors to fight Shao Kahn in the Battle for Earthrealm, though they don't even know it. During the invasion, Stryker and Kabal are spotting any problems from the rooftop of a high building, when they suddenly spot Reptile sticking to the building's outside. They draw their weapons and fire at him, but Reptile manages to dodge them all and jumps onto the roof. While Kabal reloads his pistol, Reptile incapacitates Kabal by spitting his poisonous saliva at him, and grabs Stryker's pistol with his tongue. Stryker challenges him and manages to win, then helps the wounded Kabal. They both head to the ground floor, where they look behind a window and see a large beast. As they walk away, Kabal notices Mileena and immediately suspects her to be a foe. Stryker then confronts Mileena who opens a battle with him. He defeats her, but she recovers and prepares to attack Stryker again, while a dragon flies very near Stryker's head. Mileena runs towards Stryker, but halfway, Raiden intervenes and shocks her unconscious with his Lightning Bolt. Stryker wonders how he can fly and shoot lightning out of his arms, but they see Johnny Cage fighting Motaro on a bridge just down the river. Raiden comes to the aid of Cage and attacks Motaro with a Lightning Bolt, and kills him with the Electric Fly Attack, sending Motaro through the bridge into the water below. Stryker and Kabal subsequently encounter Kintaro, and Stryker orders Kabal to spread out, in an attempt to create multiple targets. While he reloads his pistol, Kintaro blows his fire breath at Kabal, burning him alive. Stryker faces Kintaro in battle and defeats him. He informs Medevac to help Kabal, but gets interrupted by Ermac, who sends him flying to the subway. Ermac, intent on taking Stryker's soul, engages him in combat, with Stryker winning once again. On the stairs, he meets a tall, native American looking man, Nightwolf. Upon spotting him, Stryker draws his pistol and holds him at gunpoint, but Nightwolf calms him down, telling him that Raiden needs his help. Stryker gives him the benefit of the doubt, and comes along with Nightwolf. As Stryker returns to help Kabal, they find out he disappeared. He only left a burn print of his body, so Stryker believes Kabal must have been abducted, since Medevac hasn't been on the "crime scene." After everything, Stryker goes to Raiden and joins the group of Earthrealm warriors. He meets Kabal once again, but in a very different form (with respirator and half-melted skin). When Raiden and Liu Kang leave, he suggests they start moving, since staying too long in a place is a bad idea. They are then ambushed by the Lin Kuei cyborgs. After defeating the cyborgs, they find out that Sindel was leading the Lin Kuei clan of robots. The Earthrealm warriors attacked Sindel. Sindel defeated them all, however, and killed most of them, including Stryker. After his death, he was resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him and kill Raiden. Raiden defeated his resurrected soul, however, along with the other fallen Earthrealm warriors' souls. Category:Males Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Hero Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Electrokinetics Category:Martial Artists Category:Arcade Debuts Category:SNES Characters Category:Genesis Characters Category:PS2 Characters Category:Xbox Characters Category:Wii Characters Category:DS Characters Category:PSP Characters Category:Gamecube Characters Category:Xbox 360 Characters Category:PS3 Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Humans